Predestinados
by Iris.Armakingdon
Summary: As ligações entre vampiros são algo estranhas, mas impossíveis de combater. Kagome lutou contra elas, para que ele pudesse viver como humano. Mas no final, será que ela conseguirá estar longe dele, longe do seu predestinado?
1. Chapter 1

Predestinados

Nota: Inuysha e os restantes personagens não me pertencem.

Esta fic é o meu mais novo projecto, que me está entusiasmando bastante.

Ela vai passar-se no tempo actual e basear-se na vida de Inuyasha e Kagome.

A maioria das cenas vão ser descritas pela Kagome, pelo que teremos acesso aos seus pensamentos mais obscuros.  
Espero que apreciem a leitura...

* * *

Ж

A noite está fresca, ou parece estar pois os humanos se comportam como tal. Noutros tempos seria capaz de identificar a temperatura ambiente, mas agora não.

A transformação não foi dolorosa como pensei que seria, apenas em uma noite …Perdi a minha capacidade de sentir frio ou calor, perdi a capacidade de envelhecer, perdi o meu coração e ganhei uma vida eterna e fria.

Estava na época dos exames do ensino secundário, preparava-me para o teste de geografia e tentava distrair a minha mente Dele. Ele tinha estado com dúvidas sobre o que sentia por mim e eu tive que respeitar e concordamos em dar um tempo, não podia obriga-lo a amar-me. Mas não saber o rumo do nosso relacionamento estava acabando comigo, felizmente (ou até não) Ele não demorou muito a decidir, e devo admitir que não era a resposta que eu queria, de forma alguma. Mas que outra coisa fazer se não continuar a minha vida? Tinha 17 anos, ainda era muito jovem para desistir, nesta idade tudo o que vem á rede é experiencia (é o que Sango sempre diz), mas estava a ser difícil. Não chorei, não fui capaz. Uma parte de mim, a racional, impede-me de ter reacções demasiado emotivas, tenho um forte autocontrole o que acabou por me minar interiormente. Cada vez que fingia um sorriso ia me debilitando cada vez mais, ate foi impossível impedir o processo de transformação. Até á data eu nunca soube que vampiros existiam, embora gostasse de ler histórias sobre eles, o facto é que existem…Os vampiros são nada menos que humanos mais desenvolvidos, uma sub-raça do homo sapiens. Desenvolvemo-nos para proteger o homem comum, mas num certo período da história fomos caçados até quase á extinção por aquele que supostamente devíamos proteger. Protege-los é a nossa missão, dai que nos resulta muito difícil ataca-los mesmo em situações de auto-defesa. Para fugir á perseguição tivemos que nos esconder e andar pelas sombras, de tal maneira que nos dias actuais poucos de nós sofre a transformação.

Sigo em frente pela rua estreita, estou com os sentidos turvos, a falta de sangue está me deixando confusa.

"Largue-me!"

Esta voz, é Ele!

" Tem calma querido, prometo-te que não vais sentir dor…deixa-me provar o teu sangue …"

A uns metros de distância de mim, consigo distinguir facilmente a silhueta Dele, não é algo difícil nem para um humano comum, a fisionomia dele não é propriamente comum. Demasiado alto, cabelos demasiado longos e olhos demasiado chamativos, sorrio com os meus próprios pensamentos, a sede esta me atordoando a razão. Ele está acompanhado por uma vampira, posso senti-la, parece que ela anda á caça. Que chatice! Não estou em condição de me meter em sarilhos, mas não tenho outra escolha se não me aproximar.

" Inuyasha que se passa?"

"Ah, Kagome…Esta doida não me deixa ir para casa, deve estar completamente pedrada…"

Pedrada, não definitivamente ela não está drogada, mas sim sedenta muito sedenta. Só espero conseguir afasta-la sem que ele se aperceba de algo.

" Inuyasha vai para casa, eu conheço esta senhora, ela mora por perto, vou leva-la a casa…"

" Tens a certeza que ficas bem?"

"Yap na boa. Ela não me vai fazer mal, vai para casa."

"Okay, te amanha então"

" Então querido não penses que te vou deixar ir assim."

" Deixa-o em paz" – rugi baixo, quem me dera poder saltar-te ao pescoço, mas não posso fazer nada enquanto ele ainda aqui estiver. Droga.

"Ora ora, uma fêmea irritada! Tem calma querida, depois de mim ele é todo teu, ou pelo menos o que restar dele…"

" Tu não lhe vais tocar."

"Kagome, é melhor vires comigo, essa dai está totalmente mocada."

" Vai para casa Inuyasha"

" Ah não vai não, seria um desperdício."

Droga, droga. Ela está praticamente voando no pescoço dele. Posso ver claramente a pupila dos olhos dela dilatando, tenho que o tirar daqui rápido.

" Inuyasha vai embora" – merda, isto está a ficar perigoso.

"Querida qual o problema? Já te disse que podemos compartilhar"

"Ninguém aqui o vai morder" – isto está a tornar-se complicado. Inuyasha, idiota, porque é que ele não vai de uma maldita vez!

"Não entendo, tu estás sedenta tal como meu. De qualquer forma, não é meu problema, ele é meu, cheguei primeiro, por isso queridinha, sinto muito…"

A noite estava tão agradável como é que as coisas acabaram assim?

Aquela vampira medíocre preparou-se para dar o ataque, não me restou outra alternativa se não antecipar o movimento dela, libertei as presas e saltei na sua direcção. Fui rápida, antes que ela se desse conta já eu estava por traz dela imobilizando-a.

Olhei para Ele, estava estupefacto, olhava-me fixamente sem articular palavra mas eu sabia o que ele não conseguia dizer, monstro é o que ele está a pensar. Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, mas posso fazer com que ele seja poupado, estava prestes a falar quando ela:

"Não pode ser, tu não o marcaste mas é obvio que ele é o teu Predestinado. Não posso crer que sejas tão idiota para fazer algo assim, estás a morrer por causa…"

" Inuyasha vai para casa, assim que puder vou ter contigo para te explicar, vai" – a minha voz saiu fria, mas era inevitável. Ele também pareceu não se importar, correu sem sequer olhar para trás.

Assim que senti que ele estava em segurança finalmente a soltei.

Ela estava furiosa, podia vê-lo claramente através do seu olhar, era uma vampira bonita até, cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos…

" Aquele humano é o teu predestinado"

Não respondi, a resposta era evidente.

"Não o vais morder."

Não era uma pergunta por isso mantive-me em silencio.

"Mas não entendo, se alguém o morder …porque impedes isso?"

"Não posso deixar que isso aconteça."

" És tão estúpida, não posso entender-te"

Sorri, ora isso é algo que eu também não consigo fazer.

" Para a próxima vez que nos encontrarmos se voltares a impor-te no meu caminho, matar-te-ei."

"Gostaria que assim fosse, mas duvido que sejas capaz."

Não estava a ser convencida, e pelo olhar que ela me enviou pude perceber que ela também o entendia, é melhor mesmo que nunca mais nos encontremos.

Devia ir ter com ele, aposto que está apavorado, mas melhor deixa-lo assentar as ideias. Tenho, também, que ir alimentar-me. Não quero saltar-lhe ao pescoço e sugar toda a sua vida, embora a ideia me pareça deliciosa. Aposto que o sangue dele é o melhor que já experimentei…

Um arrepio percorre todo o meu corpo, sinto o veneno fluir na minha boca só de imaginar como será morde-lo…Insana, é assim que estou a ficar.

Houjo trabalha no centro de saúde de Twil, nesta localidade é ele quem fornece sangue humano aqueles que como eu que não possuem um Predestinado. È um bom morto vivo, não faz perguntas apenas nos dá o que precisamos, é agradável.

Bem, agora que me alimentei não posso adiar mais. È melhor mesmo enfrentar as coisas de frente, na morte um golpe rápido é menos doloroso…

É incrível a rapidez que possuímos, pular de prédio em prédio não só é nos fácil como é impossível para um olho humano nos acompanhar. Parei em frente ao prédio dele, está escuro e não detecto nenhum som. Provavelmente os pais dele e o irmão já estarão a dormir, não é de estranhar a noite está parece estar fria e já é tarde. Olho em volta, está livre, salto de forma a ficar a centímetros da janela do quarto dele. Bato levemente. Sei que ele não esta a dormir, apesar de se encontrar imóvel, o que se veio a confirmar quando a janela se abriu. Não me fiz de envergonhada, entrei sem qualquer pudor.

O quarto está totalmente impregnado com o cheiro dele em todos os cantos, é asfixiante, sinto-me com sede mesmo após ter acabado de me alimentar. È irónico pensar que aquele que existe para aplacar todos os meus impulsos sanguinários é aquele que mais desperta o meu animal mais selvagem.

Andei em direcção á parede, encostei-me, esperei que ele fechasse a janela e me encarasse. Apesar do quarto estar completamente escuro, consigo observa-lo claramente. Está nervoso, frustrado…

"Tu não és humana"

Disse enquanto se virava para me encarar, o seu olhar era neutro, que belo actor que sais-te. Apesar de não ser uma questão senti a necessidade de confirmar, pelo que acenei com a cabeça.

"Nasces-te assim?"

"Não."

"Desde quando é que te tornas-te…"

Num monstro? Logo depois de me deixares…

" Ano passado."

"Como?"

"É um processo natural, simplesmente tinha que acontecer."

" O que exactamente és?"

"Vampira"

"Mas tu sais de dia!"

Agora o olhar dele é de consternação, parece que alguém está com dificuldade em enfrentei a realidade.

"Os vampiros dos contos de histórias são um pouco diferentes da realidade."

" Mas alimentas-te de sangue humano, não é certo?"

Não pude responder a isso, limitei-me a acenar novamente. A ideia parece afecta-lo, teve que se sentar na cama. Permaneceu imóvel perante um tempo.

"Ó bocado na rua, aquela mulher era como tu...

Ela ia matar-me?"

" Não propriamente, mas de uma certa forma sim."

" Não entendo."

" Ela ia alimentar-se de ti, ia morder-te, mas provavelmente amanha irias acordar sem te lembrares de nada, ainda assim se um vampiro te morder terás grandes probabilidades de te tornares um também, não é certo mas a estimativa ronda os 90%. Por isso, de certa forma morrerias, apesar de continuares a andar neste mundo."

"Tu foste mordida, é por isso que és uma vampira?"

"Não, no meu caso aconteceu naturalmente, foi inevitável."

"Não sei o que pensar, tudo é tão…estranho, não creio que seja essa a palavra. Isto não pode ser real, tu não podes ser…"

"Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, provavelmente vais querer distância de mim, mas peço-te que te mantenhas discreto sobre este assunto, não quero ter que te magoar."

"Matar-me-ás se eu abrir a boca?"

Não. Matar-te eu nunca … mas outros o farão se puseres a raça em perigo, e deles eu não te poderei proteger.

"Sim"

Pareces chocado, o teu olhar é incoerente, receio que tenha sido demais para ti.

Levantas-te ainda com o olhar perdido, aproximas-te de mim, colocas os teus braços dos dois lados do meu corpo, encurralando-me entre a parede e o teu corpo. Posso sentir a tua respiração pausada, quente, a tua pele arrepia-se em contacto com o meu corpo frio. O teu olhar fixa-se no meu, não consigo pensar, só te consigo sentir, o teu cheiro, o teu corpo duro em contraste com o meu, o teu calor…E então tu roças os teus lábios contra os meus, é um contacto tímido, casto mas não consigo mais aguentar. Enrosco-me no teu corpo, pressiono os meus lábios nos teus, introduzo a minha língua na tua boca. Quero sentir-te, quero explorar cada centímetro de ti.

Tu pareces estar tão perdido quanto eu, agarras-me com força, beijas-me com mais selvajaria, as tuas mãos percorrem todo o meu corpo…Não sei quando e como acabamos por parar na cama, nus, presos num frenesim de movimentos, apenas os dois, os nossos corpos entrelaçados.

Mais fundo,

Mais rápido,

Mais, mais, mais

E então

O clímax, os corpos finalmente se acalmaram. Ele caiu sobre mim, ainda ofegante, deitou-se de lado e puxou-me para si.

Nenhum de nós proferiu palavra, não valia a pena, o que acabara de acontecer fora maravilhoso mas insensato. Ambos precisávamos de tempo e sabíamos que se falássemos naquela hora iríamos estragar o encanto da noite. Estava a gostar de estar ali, sentia-me em casa, mas quando ele finalmente caiu no sono tive que me afastar. Era hora de ir para casa. Vesti-me lentamente, e antes de partir olhei para ele, vagarosamente. Parecia um anjo, tão inocente, tão desprotegido. Cobri-o com o edredão e sai silenciosamente.

**Continua **...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**  
**

**Predestinados**

Chapter:2

Inusyaha e as restantes personagens não me pertencem.

No Chapter anterior Inuyasha descobriu a verdadeira identidade de Kagome, após ela o ter salvo. Completamente surpreso o nosso querido protagonista ainda não sabe das mudanças que a sua vida sofrerá. A sua sorte é que ela estará por perto para o apoiar.

Bem cá está mais um chapter, espero que gostem.

* * *

Ж

A manha está nublada, creio que é normal afinal estamos em Outubro, não Novembro. Inacreditável como ao longo deste ano, fui perdendo a noção do tempo. Também não tem importância não é como se fosse morrer, tenho tanto tempo…

7.35 h

Tenho que ir, Rim já deve estar pronta. Ela é minha prima, tem aproximadamente 24 anos. Saiu á cerca de seis meses da faculdade, licenciada em gestão, arranjou emprego numa empresa multinacional com uma filial na vila de Twil. Para sorte a minha o horário dela é similar ao meu, pelo que apanho boleia com ela todos os dias.

Naturalmente, saio de casa dizente até logo ao meu pai, fecho a porta e encaminho-me para a casa situada a uns 200 metros, Rim acaba de bater a porta e desce as escadas, sorrio para ela.

"Bom dia"

"Bom dia"

Entramos no carro e seguimos viagem. Carros vão passando por nós, alguns já conhecidos em consequência da rotina, outros para mim são novos mas as suas expressões de sono e fastio são sempre iguais.

"Chegamos."

"Obrigada, tem um bom trabalho"

"Juízo."

7.55 h

Passo pela passadeira, a escola secundária é logo á frente, mas não entro, ainda tenho uns minutos antes das aulas começarem. Desço umas escadas, sigo em frente e finalmente paro nas Pans. É um café muito acolhedor. Desde que eu e Ele rompemos comecei a ser cliente assídua. O pessoal é simpático, e o Sr. Mioga também. È um imigrante francês, de meia-idade, tem um coração de ouro apesar de ser ligeiramente racista.

Sento-me na minha mesa habitual, digo bom dia e espero que o Sr. Mioga traga o meu pingo. Não necessito fazer o pedido, ele já sabe o meu gosto.

8.00h

Ainda tenho uns minutos de tranquilidade. Olho para a revista, é daquelas revistas de fofocas, mas eu adoro ler a correspondência dos leitores, chama-se o diário Intimo e tem artigos demasiado hilariantes:

_Receio que esteja grávida! _

_Eu e a minha namorada somos ambos religiosos, entre nós decidimos que sexo só depois do matrimónio. Contudo em certos momentos de intimidade, rocei o meu órgão sexual ao dela, e agora receio que ela esteja grávida. Será possível _

_Estou atraído pela minha sogra…_

"Bom dia K-chan"

"Kouga bom dia"

Kouga é um belo rapaz, de olhos azuis tão penetrantes. È um bom amigo, foi no ombro dele que chorei quando…

"Tão cedo lendo isso"

Corei

"É óptimo para começar o dia…"

" Sim, sim, o que tu queres sei eu…"

"Não sejas tão mau, eu sou uma menina inocente!"

Sim muito inocente, o que ontem á noite ocorreu prova-o, completamente. Droga de consciência.

8.27 h

" Bom dia meninos"

" Sangozinha"

"Bom dia meu amor"

" Mariana já pagas-te, anda rápido que já vai tocar…"

Sempre a mesma, tão apressada.

"Relaxa, está tudo sob controlo. "

Não me resta outra solução se não ir pagar a despesa, Sango já me está empurrando em direcção ao colégio… Humm

" Que vamos ter mesmo?"

"Filosofia, nada melhor para começar a manha"

" Ui que lindo!"

Ter aulas de filosofia é a coisa mais desgastante que pode acontecer, mas te-las de manhã é crueldade. Se eu não precisasse dormir, aposto que era a primeira a adormecer nessas aulas.

10.30 a.m

Trimm finalmente o tormento acabou. Todos os estudantes saem das salas e descem as escadas, e em pouco tempo o P1 (pavilhão numero um, sim porque ao todo existem 5 pavilhões, o p1, p2 e p3são compostos de salas de aula, o p5 engloba as salas de professor, secretaria…no p4 há o buffet a cantina e o por fim ainda existe o pavilhão desportivo) fica completamente deserto.

Numa escola tão pequena é difícil não memorizar todos os rostos. Para mim deveria ser mais fácil já que a minha memória está alguns séculos á frente, contudo parece que a distracção, face aos que não me são importantes, foi uma característica que mantive,

" Sabes o grupo das Cláudias?"

" Humm não."

" As pitas que se enchem de base?"

" Não estou a ver…"

" Bem não importa, eu depois digo-te quem elas são, o importante é o rumor que anda sobre elas…"

" Que rumor?"

" São lésbicas!"

" Aposto que é só para chamarem atenção, bah pitas!"

"heheh tens razão."

"Kagome?"

Merda, de onde é que ele apareceu?

"Bom dia Inuyasha"

" Bom dia meninas, posso falar contigo Kag?"

" Fiquem á vontade, eu vou procurar o Mirock, aposto que já está a dar confiança a uma ranhosa qualquer."

Ah Sango não vá, ele não vai reatar comigo…fica por favor…

" Vamos até fora da escola?"

"Ok"

Se ainda estivesse viva aposto que a esta hora o meu coração já teria tido um colapso. Sorri, ainda bem então que estou morta.

" Tu não és humana"

Pelo que estou a ver o discurso vai ser longo, aposto que passaste a primeira hora da manha a o elaborar. Que querido, quem me dera que as coisas não tivessem que acontecer assim.

" Mas eu conheço-te. Estivemos juntos por tempo demais para poder ignorar esse facto."

" Tu ainda és humana."

" Não Inuyasha, não sou mais."

"Se realmente não o fosses, ontem á noite nós não teríamos feito amor, seres inumanos não tem sentimentos…"

Merda. Não podes dizer coisas como essa! Que cruel, mas é bem típico da tua parte, não vês as consequências do que fazes, apenas queres levar a tua avante. Por não te dares conta do que te rodeia tornas-te insensível. Mas eu não sou assim, não te posso ter por perto, não sem acabar por te transformar num ser sem sentimentos.

Tu não me deixas alternativa. Puxo-te pelo braço e levo-te para um canto escondido, aproximo os meus lábios do teu pescoço e deposito um leve beijo.

" Sente-me agora e diz me se ainda achas que sou humana!"

Paro de respirar, deixo que o Eu verdadeiro se revele. Sinto a energia trespassar todos os meus músculos, as presas e garras a crescerem, o veneno a acumular-se na minha boca.

Sinto-te a tremer e roço as minhas presas no teu pescoço.

"Entende que eu não sou mais a mesma, já não sou a frágil rapariga do ano passado, não posso mais acariciar-te a cabeça e dizer tem paciência tudo vai ficar bem. Isso não é mais possível."

"Kagome…"

Afasto-me de ti, encaro-te longamente.

Utilizo uma presa para cortar ligeiramente o meu dedo indicador, com ele embebido de sangue passo-te pela testa.

"Per sempre guardo a voi, io vi protegga.  
Per sempre sarà il mio e nessuno oltre a me ha il diritto di toccarti.  
Sarò la tua e tu sarai mio per tutta l'eternità.  
Io giuro."

**Para todo o sempre eu te cuidarei, eu te protegerei. **

**Para todo o sempre serás meu e ninguém além de mim terá o direito de te tocar. **

**Eu serei tua e tu serás meu por toda a eternidade.**

"Mas que diabos?"

Sorriu.

" Que eu não seja humana não significa que não me preocupe contigo, não podemos voltar a estar juntos, não como antes. Isso…Eu não poderei fazer mais, mas de certa maneira posso proteger-te."

" Eu não estou em perigo…"

" És jovem e belo, o teu sangue está no auge, o que te faz desejável para nós, por isso mesmo é não estás em perigo. Mas agora que eu te marquei, nenhum vampiro se aproximará de ti."

" Porque?"

" Ao tocar-te com o meu sangue te marquei como meu, o que significa que só eu tenho o direito de te tocar e de beber de ti, se algum vampiro tentar algo eu instantaneamente sentirei."

" Isso é possível? Marcar alguém…"

" Eu sei parece tão irreal…"

" Nenhum vampiro poderá me tocar, mas e tu?"

" Eu que?"

" Tu poderás tocar outro humano ou vampiro, que não seja eu? Eu vou sentir se tu o fizeres?"

"Não, eu posso estar com quem quiser e tu nunca te darás conta".

Menti, mas tu nunca precisarás de saber disso. Passo a mão pela tua face, como poderia eu estar com alguém se não o meu predestinado? Mas se eu o pudesse fazer tu não o saberias, pelo menos, se não me marcasses como tua. Contudo, tu disso nunca saberás.

Fecho os olhos e volto a parecer um humano comum.

Quando volto a olhar para ti, pareces tão distante tão magoado. Perdoa-me, mas eu não posso estar perto de ti, não posso respirar o teu odor sem estremecer de desejo, sem querer morder-te.

Viro as costas e distancio-me de ti.

" Eu amo-te Kagome, sei que hoje não estamos juntos por estupidez minha, mas eu nunca deixei de te amar."

Eu também te amo, mas agora é tarde de mais. Apesar disso, prometo que te vou cuidar desde as sombras, não serei de mais ninguém além de ti e quando partires deste mundo arranjarei maneira de partir também.

**Continua...**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e agradeço a todos os que leram.

Agradeço também a **Jenny pelo seu review, espero que continue acompanhando e tenha gostado.**

Já tenho os próximos chpaters escritos, pelo que não demorarei a posta-los.

Abraços


	3. Chapter 3

Predestinados

Nota: Inuysha e os restantes personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Ж

O dia foi longo,mas finalmente acabou.

Apenas quando chega o anoitecer é que posso ter alguma paz. Sorte eu não precisar dormir mais do que duas horas por mês.

O meu telemóvel está a vibrar. Nova mensagem de texto.

_Hei K-chan estava a pensar em esticar as pernas, queres fazer-me companhia. Estou na rua das Virgens doces._

Mirock…

_Ok. Monge pervertido, vou sair de casa e já te encontro._

A minha casa situa-se nas redondezas do conselho, é uma propriedade vedada, com alguns m2 de terreno em volta. Uma espécie de casa de campo.

Numa viagem normal demoraria uns dez minutos até chegar ao centro de Twill mas, para alguém como eu, velocidade é algo que não tem limites. Adoro correr, sentir o vento a bater-me na face, é tão agradável que quase pme sinto livre. Já consigo avistar aquele monge, está posado no teto de um prédio, mais um salto e consigo pousar a um metro de distância dele.

"Boas"

"Que andas a tramar monge?"

"Mas que cruel K-chan, só estava com saudades…"

" Vou ou fingir que acredito. Onde estiveste até sentires essas tais saudades?"

" Isso é particular minha cara"

Idiota, ah não vale a pena discutir contigo. Sento-me na borda do prédio.

" Estives-te a observa-la?"

"È assim tão obvio?"

" Não sei como és capaz."

" Eu sei que lhe estou a tirar privacidade…"

"Não é isso. Sango é humana, é a tua predestinada e tu mesmo assim namoras com ela e sempre estás observando-a na sombra! Não vês que a pões em perigo!"

"Ah isso…"

" Como isso! Não é nenhum jogo…"

"Kagome, quantas vezes discutimos este assunto?"

" Se algum dia, a magoas eu mato-te."

" Eu sei, mas sei também que me pararás antes de eu cometer qualquer loucura."

" Não podes…"

Estás a sorrir, despreocupado como sempre. Maldito idiota como podes jogar as tuas responsabilidades nos demais desta maneira!

Grr…Rugi. Realmente estou possessa.

" Bastardo"

" Gomenasai Kagome, mas eu simplesmente não sou tão forte como tu para me afastar dela."

"Eu entendo, quem me dera por vezes poder ignorar a minha própria consciência, ignorar o que é certo e…"

" Vampiros são tão solitários, não crês?"

"Olha quem fala o maior mulherengo de toda esta sociedade!"

"Eu não sou pervertido. Apenas gosto de observar a Natureza."

Francamente, como pode existir ser assim.

"Aliás devo dizer-te K-chan que a nossa mãe Natureza foi bastante caridosa em relação a ti…"

Grr

" Queres lutar, querida?"´

Como te atreves? Vou em tua direcção, garras prontas e mais afiadas que nunca.

És bom a esquivar-te, mas muito lento. Não estás ao meu nível, salto e apanho-te desprevenido, tentas desviar-te mas é tarde de mais, acabas por perder o equilíbrio e cair. Olho te desde cima.

" És fraco,"

"A minha rainha do gelo é que é deveras cruel com este seu belo fiel amigo."

"Idiota."

" Bem suponho que está na hora de irmos inspeccionar as redondezas. "

" Sim."

" Aposto que estás te matando por ter a certeza se Inuyasha está seguro."

" Eu não..."

" Não precisas de esconder isso de mim. K-chan podes confiar em mim."

" Obrigada."

3.35 H

Maldição! Não consigo dormir. Maldita seja Kagome Higurashi, e malditas sejam as tuas complicações. Será possível que não possas ser uma pessoa normal? Suponho que não, mesmo quando estávamos juntos sempre fostes tão absurdamente complicada. És incapaz de confiar nas pessoas e mentalizas-te de que és forte e que não queres preocupar ninguém, mas a verdade é que estás sempre fugindo. Mesmo agora que te transformas-te nisso, continuas fugindo…

"Ah demónios? Porque Kagome, porque tu?"

Solucei, demónios porque ela? De todas as pessoas mais horríveis do mundo, porque é que tem que ser sempre ela quem sofre?

" Porque é que tens que levar sempre com a culpa mesmo quando tu não fizeste nada errado K-chan?"

"Hei Inu-kun, não achas que deves deixar todos esses problemas para amanhã. Deves recuperar energias para poder enfrentar tudo isso."

"Mãe, o que… desculpe eu acordei-a?"

"Não, querido por favor cuida-te."

" Obrigada.

Mãe posso pedir-lhe um conselho?"

Ela ri para mim, com aquela expressão de que vai tudo ficar bem. Minha Mãe e ela são tão parecidas, talvez porque ambas sempre acabam por me proteger.

"Imagine que quer proteger alguém que é muito mais forte que você e ao mesmo tempo muito mais débil, alguém demasiado altruísta para o seu próprio bem, como a poderia proteger inclusive dela própria?"

"Querido, se realmente a queres proteger deves começar por entende-la e dar-lhe suporte. È muito fácil ver o que as pessoas nos mostram, mas é muito mais fácil ignorar a dor dos demais quando nos convêm. Aprende a cuida-la. "

"Obrigada…embora não sei bem se entendi."

"Não faz mal, ás de entender se realmente estiveres decidido, agora descansa."

Pergunto-me, porque é que estas mulheres têm de ser tão complicadas, não podiam ser mais directas? Fracamente.

8.10 H

Uma nova manha, já estou sentada no meu lugar habitual nas sandes, mas á diferença dos restantes dias estou acompanhada por Sango.

"Ai K-chan, eu e Mirock estamos numa fase tão boa."

"Menos-mal, também já bastou teres passado pela aquela fase…"

"Nunca pensei que aguentasse, senti-lo tão indiferente, tão distante doeu de mais…"

"Eu sei, passei o mesmo com o Inuyasha, o nosso final é que foi diferente." E os motivs que estiveram na origem de tais comportamentos também foram distintos, mas tu disso não precisas saber.

"Não sei. Tipo, ele nunca te disse que deixou de gostar de ti, ele estava com dúvidas e decidiu acabar para não te magoar mais, mas no fundo…"

"Não, faças isso Sango. Passei muito tempo a iludir-me a sonhar com que ele mudasse de ideias. Mas agora sou eu que não quer, tenho que gostar mais de mim própria."- Em parte é verdade que parei de me iludir, mas nada tem a ver com a minha auto-estima…

" Bom dia meninas"

"Bom dia Kouga"

"Tão cedo por aqui Sango?"

"O meu pai teve que ir ao médico e por isso tive que vir mais cedo."

" Está doente"

"Vai ter que fazer uma pequena operação, mas nada grave, nem vai precisar ficar internado."

"Oh, as melhoras então. Mas mudando de assunto, soube que a nossa querida Kagome arrebatou mais um coração"

Que sínico, aqueles olhos azuis reluzem de satisfação. Grrr vampirinho amador…

" Hum, como é que é? Eu não sei de nada. Exijo uma explicação!"

Ah maldição, coloquei os braços sobre a mesa e escondi a cara.

"Bancotso"

"O preservativo, outra vez? Que safado, aproveitou-se de estares outra vez sozinha para…malandro"

" Não sejas má com ele, deu-me tanta pena ter que o afastar."

" Se tens tanta pena, podias dar-lhe uma oportunidade, nunca se sabe, afinal de contas estás disponível."- Lancei um olhar fulminante a Kouga, parece que teremos que ter uma conversa depois…

"Estás doido Kouga! A nossa K-chan merece melhor. Mas num certo ponto concordo contigo, ela tem que arranjar alguém…"

" Sim ela já está á meses sozinha, não sai á noite, raramente se diverte com o pessoal…"

"Hei, não façam de conta que eu não estou aqui. Além do mais, eu divirto-me sim, só que de maneiras diferentes, eu gosto de estar sozinha. Não tenho que dar satisfações de ninguém e os meus livros são companhia suficiente."

" Sim, sim querida" – Por algum motivo não gostei do tom daquela frase. Grr definitivamente vou mata-lo.

O resto do dia passou tediosamente lento, mas pelo menos por hoje as aulas acabaram, logo irei para casa, tenho um livro novo do qual espero poder desfrutar algumas horas.

"Kagome"

"Ah? Desculpa-me Tsubaki estava completamente distraída."

"Pois, reparei que ultimamente não prestas atenção a nada, principalmente durante as aulas! – Ups, parece que me tenho descuidado…

"As aulas são um tédio."

"Lá nisso tens razão, não sei é como consegues ter boas notas! Muito marrona deves ser…Bem, logo vais ás explicações de matemática?"

Merda. Esquecera-me completamente. Quando ainda era humana comecei a ter explicações de matemática, não porque precisasse realmente, mas como não simpatizava com o método do meu professor no liceu, acabei por recorrer a caminhos alternativos. Mas se antes não precisava, agora muito menos. No entanto devo manter as aparências.

"Sim"

"Ok, então até logo."

O dia passou tão lentamente. Durante todos os intervalos procurei-a com o olhar. Estava quase sempre acompanhada, principalmente de Sango ou Kouga. Parece tão feliz, tão normal, com excepção da sua pigmentação pálida, das olheiras marcadas e claro do seu cabelo excessivamente preto, liso e brilhante… tão demoniacamente maravilhosa. Agora que sei de certas coisas olho-a como se fosse a primeira vez. Não sei como não me dera conta das mudanças físicas, mas a verdade é que acho que não me quis dar conta, tal como todos os outros. Deve ser uma espécie de instinto de sobrevivência. Uma barreira natural contra o sobrenatural, neste caso nosso predador. Sinto um arrepio sinistro, só agora começo a entender que ela realmente não é a mesma. Pergunto se ela se sente mal por se ter transformado nisso. Se o faz é impossível para mim sabe-lo. Se antes ela conseguia esconder bem as suas mágoas, agora…

Será que ela perdeu os sentimentos? Se calhar ela parece tão serena porque não se importa realmente. Se calhar ela só finge para não ter que se mudar…Não, ela não se transformou num monstro, ou…

Um momento mudar? Como não pensei nisso antes, ela não vai poder continuar a viver em Twil por muito tempo. As pessoas notarão que ela não envelhece… Se bem que ela disse que os vampiros reais são diferentes, será que ela é mesmo imortal? Bem, super velocidade parece ter, naquela noite ela foi suficiente eficiente para me proteger daquela vampira sedenta.

Estou nervoso, passei o dia esperando pela hora das explicações para poder estar perto dela, e quem sabe tentar falar com ela depois. Mas não a posso encarar com a cabeça assim. Tenho que por os pensamentos ordenados. Caso contrário, vou parecer uma criança perto dela, sempre tão serena, tão controlada. Sem dúvida esses aspectos ficaram mais vincados com a sua nova situação.

Mecanicamente faço o trajecto de casa. Passo pela Pans e espreito para dentro, tal como já esperava ela está lá, sentada na mesa habitual na companhia de Mirock. Ultimamente eles aproximaram-se muito, será que ele também é? Agora que penso ele é pálido, muito simpático mas nunca soube nada da sua vida particular, para além de namorar com Sango. Um momento, Sango é claramente um humano. Ele, em contrapartida, não o parece… Será que Sango sabe? Será que ele a marcou?

Vampiros podem namorar com humanos! Então porque é que Kagome não me deixa estar próximo? Ela parece gostar ou será que não gosta de estar comigo? Ela realmente não me quer… Nunca me passou pela cabeça a possibilidade de ela não me querer. Mesmo quando terminei com ela, nunca tive a certeza do que sentia, mas sempre pensei que se viesse a descobrir que a amava ela esperaria por mim. Como dói. Terá sido esta dor o que ela experimentou quando terminamos. Lembro-me que lhe disse que não a queria perder como amigo, ela concordou. Mas neste momento, não sei se conseguirei ser amigo dela, como é que ela conseguiu aguentar?

"_É muito fácil ver o que as pessoas nos mostram, mas é muito mais fácil ignorar a dor dos demais quando nos convém."_

Foi o que minha mãe me disse, na outra noite. Começa a fazer sentido, eu nunca realmente quis saber até que ponto a magoei, preferi pensar que ela era forte e que continuássemos amigos tudo ficaria bem, afinal não tinha nada a perder. Que estupidez, deveria ter vergonha.

Segui o meu rumo. Quando cheguei ao apartamento, estava vazio.

A minha mãe ainda não deve ter saído do bar e Seshomaro deve andar por aí, ninguém consegue realmente doma-lo. Deveria lanchar algo, mas neste momento tenho um nó no estômago. Acho melhor tomar um banho, é como se de uma hora para a outra o meu mundo simplesmente caiu.

A minha ex-namorada e melhor amiga é uma Vampira.

Descobri que fui um completo idiota com ela.

Descobri que estou completamente apaixonado por ela e que apesar de ela gostar de mim, ao ponto de prometer proteger-me, não me quer por perto.

Acho que já me esqueceu, ou se não o fez não me quer por perto, não quer sofrer novamente. O que eu no mínimo tenho de respeitar.

Ela sempre foi tão correcta comigo, nunca me deixou na mão, nunca me proibiu de estar com os meus amigos mesmo quando eu não estava com ela, e mesmo assim eu passei por cima dos seus sentimentos. Diabos. Nem a decência, de estar cara a cara com ela, tive para acabar com um ano inteiro de companheirismo. Eu que tantas vezes lhe prometi que a ia amar sempre e que nunca seria como esses idiotas sem sentimentos. Por outro lado, ela nunca me prometeu nada, nunca disse eu te vou amar para sempre. Ela dava-me o presente, mas quando o fazia, era de verdade, era uma entrega total que eu não soube ver e muito menos retribuir.

Estive com ela por mais de um ano e acho que nunca a vi totalmente, nunca vi o seu coração cheio de cicatrizes e apesar disso, tão lutador, tão forte.

Parece-me que o banho ainda me confundiu mais. Vou para o quarto, abro a gaveta dos boxers e vejo um par branco, a cor favorita de boxers dela. Visto-os e pego numas calças jeans azuis escuras e uma camisola preta, algo simples e ligeiro. Pego nos livros de matemática e saio de casa.

Durante a explicação ela não me falou directamente, apesar de me ter ajudado em um ou outro exercício. Sempre fora muito inteligente, muito mais do que eu. Apesar de ela afirmar que somente, é aplicada, ao contrário de certas pessoas.

Entreguei-lhe fortes e expressivos olhares que ela não retribuiu, simplesmente me trata como a qualquer outro, tão indiferente. Se não tivéssemos feito amor tão apaixonadamente na outra noite definitivamente pensaria que ela não me ama mais. Mas naquela noite eu sentia gemer debaixo de mim, sentia convulsionar-se, senti o amor dela, o que me leva á hipótese de ela simplesmente não querer ter esses sentimentos face a mim. Se estivesse na posição dela também não os quereria.

Saímos finalmente, olho em redor á procura do pai dela, ao que parece ainda não chegou o que me dá alguns minutos.

"Kagome"

Ela encara-me, um olhar tão indiferente. Não consigo reagir. Não tenho direito de impor a minha presença de pedir que me perdoe e volte para mim, depois de tudo o que fiz, deveria respeita-la. Não a posso magoar mais, não posso ser assim tão desumano.

"Estive a pensar, sobre esse assunto dos vampiros…"

De repente ela estava mais próxima, agarrou-me o braço com força e levou-me para as escadas de um prédio.

"Fala baixo, estás maluco!"

"Desculpa, não tive intenção…"

"O que é que queres saber?"

Que cortante…

" Estive a pensar se para além de ti existem mais, reparei que Mirock…bem não sei."

" Então é isso. Eu não sou a única, embora não sejamos muitos, e sim Mirock é como eu, somos aproximadamente da mesma idade…"

" Ele protege a Sango tal como tu fazes comigo? Ela sabe?"

"Algo assim, embora ele não a tenha marcado, e não ela não sabe. Nem saberá a menos que ela deseje."

Que olhar frio, estou ciente de que não posso abrir a boca.

"Vocês são imortais? Alérgicos a prata, alho? Dormem em caixões?"

A ideia de te ver num caixão, morta simplesmente me aterroriza. Mas pensando bem, a ideia de te ver ir embora devido á tua imortalidade é ainda pior.

Finalmente me dei conta que te amo ao ponto de não me interessar o que és ou o que comes!

"Não temos nada dessas debilidades e não precisamos de caixões, como podes ver saímos durante o dia, apesar de a luz solar nos incomodar ligeiramente. Aliás não precisamos de dormir mais do que algumas horas aleatórias."

"Imortais?" A minha pergunta fulcral e a que mais receio.

"Completamente, o mais idoso de todos nós tem cerca de 10 000 anos."

"Então realmente vais ter que…"

Não pude terminar, não pode ser verdade. Quero morrer, quero ser como tu Kagome, não me importa viver se não é a teu lado, ver-te ir é simplesmente demais.

Me encaras com uma expressão inquiridora, mas não sou capaz de continuar.

"Se estás a pensar que terei de me mudar, sim é verdade, mas não te preocupes não ficarás desprotegido. Tomarei todas as precauções."

E dizendo estas palavras num tom tão frio, vais te embora. Será que não te dás conta que não me importa a minha segurança? Tudo o que quero és tu, não tem qualquer sentido viver humanamente sem ti.

Definitivamente tu já não mais te interessas por mim, como Homem. Que melancolia. Tudo isto é culpa minha. Costumasse dizer que não existem segundas oportunidades e eu já gastei a minha. Maldição. Pergunto-me como é que foste capaz de suportar tamanha dor Kagome, como é que conseguiste dar sempre um sorriso sem importar como te sentias!

Que dor de cabeça. Deveria ir para casa, começa a anoitecer, mas em vez disso encaminho-me em direcção ao rio. È um local bastante belo e romântico, principalmente a esta hora do dia. Existem uns passadiços de madeira bem perto da margem, onde se pode fazer belas caminhadas, tem inclusive uns bancos de madeira posicionados em lugares estratégicos. Um pouco mais acima existem algumas árvores, já bem antigas com troncos largos e o solo está coberto de relva verde perfeitamente tratada.

Sento-me num banco próximo e fico a observar as águas agitadas. Por estarmos em Novembro a corrente é bastante forte e como está bastante frio não há muita gente a passear por aqui. Mentalmente agradeço, realmente quero estar só. Olho para a água e lembro-me que ela sempre dizia que o som da água era a única coisa que a acalmava e relaxava, sim ela definitivamente amava água. È o seu elemento, eu acho.

Sinto uma corrente de ar gélido mexer com os meus cabelos longos, mas não lhe dou importância.

"Deverias estar em casa, o anoitecer pode ser perigoso"

Surpreendido olho em volta e por primeira vez reparo que alguém se tinha sentado junto a mim! È uma mulher, jovem eu creio, cabelos avermelhados…e pálida!?

Ups, estarei em sarilhos, começo a suar frio…

Continua...

* * *

Inuyasha está completamente atormentado, será que esta nova vampira quer beber o seu sangue, será que Kagome o irá salvar novamente ou será que ela apenas é uma vampira boazinha? Esperem pelo próximo chapter...

espero que tenham gostado. Ageradeço a todos os leitores.

**Acdy-chan** obrigada pelo seu review, cá está a continuação.  
**Inoue 1990** obrigada pelo seu review, eu também adoro histórias sobre vampiros, é algo que me fascina. E você tem razão em Predestinados todos os detalhes são importantes pois dão pistas sobre os acontecimentos futuros.

Obrigada a todos...


End file.
